Little Gracie Jhonson
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Follow Gracie Jhonson as she survives through the apocalypse and meets a group of people needing more occupants, she slowly falls for the resident teenager Ben, and thinks of Lee as a fathery figure and Clemantine as a little sister she never had.
1. Chapter 1

I was running through the forest, 3 walkers coming towards me, i heard the sound of a train stopping and sprinted in that direction, my red waves of hair flowing behind me. I wished for another teenager, an adult..or something! Something besides the walkers that had munched on my family's faces as i watched in horror. The sound of someone swearing grew louder, it was a man. I finally got to the edge of the rail way track and was panting as beads of sweat rolled down my pale face. My blue eyes wide, looking at the sight before me. There was a coloured man with a little girl, there was another teenager, 'Yes!' he was cute with light blond hair and highlights of brown. He had a jacket on that said the letters SM on the right side that indicated that he went to SatserMilling High school. I had gone there but left in 8th grade. Yet here i am, relatively near Savannah with one of my old schools pupils. I saw a tanker blocking the way and assumed that was why a guy with a brown horse shoe mustache was cursing about. I slipped out my machete and slowly approached the group. The little girl turned around and shouted "Lee! there's a girl!"

I put up my hands and replied "Don't shoot! i'm not a walker, or a bandit, or some bat shit crazy girl you can't trust!" I showed them my weapon and the guy with the mustache put down his gun and turned to who i suspect was Lee (The coloured dude). "Lee, what do we do with this...kid?" He whispered the word kid but i heard it and brushed it off.

Lee looked at me with soft eyes and told Kenny to cut me some slack. "What if you were her age and wandering around by yourself? Besides we could do with some good people..." I felt an awkward silence and assumed some of their crew had either been eaten or shot by bandits. I smiled at Lee and walked over, slipping my weapon back into its halter. I was greeted with the girl who i learned the name Clemantine and i immediately put down my light blue rucksack and took out a sketch book along with a colouring book and 3 pencils. I gave her 5 sheets of paper and the colouring book witch was safari animals. She squealed in glee and skipped off to one of the box cars. I picked up my bag and walked towards Lee. "Hey, thanks about saving my ass, how are you doing with food?" I looked around as he answered "Well...we had a miss hap with some dairy farmers back in Macon, tryed to eat us themselves...the creepy part is they weren't walkers." This made me gasp and i gathered that they didn't have much. Luckily i had raided a corner store before going out and handed him 3 cans of beans and 17 packets of beef jerky, 5 oranges and 2 tins of custard.

Lee's eyes widened and patted my back in thanks, he shouted to everyone about the food and said that i would be rashening it, witch i didn't mind. I opened the beans and got out 28 paper cups i had grabbed, a camping stove and a pan. I cooked up a full can of beans and opened 2 packets of beef jerky. I called everyone over and dished up the beans and gave them the beef jerky seperat. I ate my rashen and watched Clemantine munch happily, Lee laughed as she dropped a bean on the floor and she smiled.

Kenny walked out of the train and was talking with Lee, when we finished and they decided they should go up and look if we could cut the tanker down some how. I said i would look after Clemantine and Ben while Lee and Kenny went to investigate the tanker when a young guy called out and made me jump. He seemed to be with another woman and he said he was called Omid and he would help with the tanker. The woman was called Christa and she came down and talked to me and Clem. She had darkish skin and was quite nice. Chuck was in his compartment drinking down a random bottle of alcohol that guessed was whiskey.

I heard Lee talking about going to the trainstation that was on the other side of the bridge with the tanker on. He started to walk towards the station and Clemantine instantly got up and before i could stop her she had gone up to Lee and started walking with him. I decided to talk to Chuck, we hadn't really talked but he seemed like a nice man. I dropped my bad near the box door and jumped up. He nodded at me and i sat beside him. "So lil' missy, where you from?" His accent was a funny one but fit him well, sort of sounded like it was Macon crossed with a Texan accent witch was cool. I got out a hair band and tied my red waves up in a side pony tale and told him my story. "Well, i'm originally from Orleans but i hade lived in Macon for 14 years, i'm 18 so i've been there for most of my life, my parents had been at home when the so called apocalypse happened and when i came home, walkers were chomping on their faces. It was horrible but i had been training as a vet so i was used to the blood and brains but it was hard to see the two people who brought me up...dead..." There was a hitch in my throat and Chuck patted my shoulder comfortingly.

He sat up and said he had been on his own for 14 years and i gave him a look of sympathy and he smiled. I handed him a toffee i had in my pocket and he gladly unwrapped it. My eyes widened and shot to the outside when a couple of gunshots sounded and i got up and unsheathed my machete. I bolted to the train station to Lee and Clemantine. I heard the splat of one last walker hitting the ground and i opened the door, seeing Clemantine shaking with a gun in her hand and 3 walker bodies with uniforms on. I looked at Lee and nodded, he walked into the compartment that clemantine was in and grabbed a blowtorch. 'Clever.' I thought about the tanker and patted Clems head as we walked out.

Kenny and Lee thanked me for trying to help and gave me a handgun he had spare. It wasn't very heavy but i slipped it in to my back pocket of my trousers and walked up to Omid. He had darkish skin like Christa and short black hair. His eyes were dark but kind, he looked about 24 or 27 i didn't ask but he wasn't too much older than me.

He and Lee were climbing up the ladder to the tanker with the blow torch, as they heaved it over to the Lorrie, i clambered up the ladder with ease. I watched as the blow torch didn't work and Lee said there was a hole.

This made me look around and notice a van and i opened the doors to find 8 traffic cones and a roll of tape. I gave the tape to Omid and he wrapped it round the pipe at the leaking point. He turned it on again and a blue flame lit the end up, Lee held onto Omid's arm and hand while he lent over to start cutting the tanker off. I looked over to the train and i saw Ben on top of the middle box car, a soft screaming sound coming from a distance and little by little getting closer. Suddenly Ben shouted, "Y..you guys! Somethings coming!" The mist cleared and a swarm of walkers appeared, everyone began to panick and Lee shouted to Omid to cut the tanker, he was screaming back that he was trying.

The tanker smashed onto the ground, out of the way and started leaking oil. Kenny started up the train and shouted to everyone to climb aboard. Lee screamed to jump and Omid didn't want to so me and Lee leaped and successfully landed on. Omid decided to jump but he tumbled onto the road and the walkers were approaching. I saw Christa leap out of the box car and help him up, they were running and i nipped into the cart and grabbed her hand and pulled her and Omid into the cart. I saw that Omids leg was hurt and grabbed a bandage out of my pack.

Lee jumped into the box car and sat down near Clemantine, looking at me wrapping up Omids leg, i secured it with a safety pin and said he should rest well and not strain it, my vetinary training seeping back to me. I sat near Lee and slowly slipped into a rather peacful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open and i looked down as Clemantine had fallen asleep on my side, Ben was smiling at her and turned his gaze to my blue eyes. His smile didn't halter but he did get up and walk over to Chuck who talked to him about trains. I looked up at Lee who was still sleeping and thought of how he was like a fatherly type person 'Wow really? in a zombie apocalypse you're getting attached to someone you've known for like, what? 2 minuets?' I scolded the negative part of my brain.

Ben sat down softly in front of me and started to whisper to me not to wake the sleeping people either side of me. "Hi...i, well i think i recognize you? Just a little though." He stuttered nervously but i didn't mind.

"Well i used to go to SM like you, i left in eighth grade...and didn't really make friends with anyone, just went to school and went home again." I pointed to his jacket and the letters on it and his mouth went into an O shape as he understood. We chatted for a while until Lee woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked down at me and smiled lightly as Clemantine shifted position in her slumber. Ben moved back to his spot and i looked through my bag at a picture of my parents and a silent tear rolled down my face.

Memories of the graphic sight unfolding before me in strips of memories that sent tears running down my cheeks that Lee wiped away with a tissue and looked at the picture. "You must miss em' loads..." He looked Sympathetically at me and i nodded. Clemantine rolled over and hugged my side, i giggled lightly and got out a blanket that i wrapped around her. It was a light pink with a smiling cloud in the middle. She snuggled into my side and i smiled down at her, wondering if she had had a big sister or something.

Ben was looking out of the door at the scenery whizzing by and i turned my head to see Omid. He was lying down and looked quite ill, i looked at hi leg and wondered if i could help him more when we got to Savannah, or find a doctor. Christa glanced at me and smiled. I stroked Clemantines hair as Lee got up and talked to Kenny in the drivers cart. Ben sat beside me and we talked for a while more. When the train stopped Clemantine woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. I smiled down at her and folded up the blanket, swapping it in my bag for a spare jumper of mine. I gave it to Clemantine and she thanked me, slipping the purple hoody on and snuggling into it.

When we all got out of the train and all my stuff was back in my pack, we traveled out into the town. I kept Clemantine close to me as i saw strange markings on walls and doors, like someone was trying to keep count of something. I patted Clemantines head and we talked about dolls and drawing. She told me she had been doing Leaf rubbings that were pretty and showed me. I smiled and started talking to Lee. "So, whats the plan? What are we doing when find a boat?" Lee looked down at me and began mapping out his words in his head.

"Well, we were gonna get on the boat with Kenny since his family..." He trailed off and i stared at him, he sighed and began to explain. "Well...*sigh* when you found us you had caught us about 25 minutes since his wife committed suicide because we had to Mercy kill their son Duck. We were originally staying at a Motor Inn and we got caught up with some bandits. Long story short, the kid got bitten, he was getting worse on the train ride and we had to stop..." He looked down at his feet sadly as he walked through down the road.

I gasped and Clemantine looked up at me, her eyes filled with concern. I stroked her hair reassuringly and she kept at my side. I looked to Kenny and his face was hard, fixed in a frown. I imagined how heart renchingly horrible it must have been to watch both his wife commit suicide, and son be Mercy killed.

Suddenly bells began to ring and everyone panicked, I looked up to the bell tower that was close to us and saw a figure run to another building and disapere. The next thing i know, Walkers were coming from all different directions and the mysterious figure haunted my thoughts. Lee shouted and we all jumped into a large house's garden. We looked around to see if there were any Walkers but luckily there weren't. Lee was talking about a walky-talky and i remembered Clem's. I asked what was going on and Kenny explained. "Well we caught some weirdo on her talkie, yakkin' about havin' her parents with 'im. He shouted to get out the street just a minute ago when the bell rang!" He looked angrily around as if to see him.

Clemantine looked guiltily at the floor, i realized she must have not told anyone about the man on the radio and felt guilty about lying. I held onto her shoulders protectively and she hugged my side. I felt a protective loving wave wash over me. 'Oh come on! Really? what if this kid DIES!' My negative part of my brain started ranting about her and i scolded it saying i would always protect her. I didn't know why i felt this way, i hadn't had any younger siblings, and my toddler cousins lived in England. So i didn't exactly see them.

We were looking to see if there was a way into the large posh house we had climbed into. I was looking through a crack in the boarded up windows and didn't see any Walkers, thinking that that was a safe room, i took a machete and tried to pry open the boards. The others were talking about a dog and i stopped, looking up to see Lee digging in the dirt. I saw a grave stone and gagged slightly. He finished and we saw a dog, rotting slightly, Christa was being sick and i looked away, gagging uncontrollably.

I breathed heavily, looking at Lee who held an old collar to the dog flap. It beeped and opened, we decided reluctantly that Clemantine was going to go in and i closed my eyes. I heard a click and the door opened. I opened my eyes slowly to see Clemantine smiling at me. I grinned and patted her head, thanking her for being so helpful. We went in and looked for Walkers. The coast was clear so far and i went upstairs, linked hands with Clem. We slowly creeped upstairs, one of my machete's in my other hand. We entered a room with a large sofa in, i sat down and Clemantine snuggled into my side. "You doin' oka Clem?" I spoke softly and she looked at me. "I miss m..my mommy..." She sounded horribly sad and i nodded, sharing her sadness. I let her play with a few toys i found and smiled, thinking of how i would like to be in a family again. 'You are in a family...' The positive side of my brain started cooing in at my sadness. I smiled and looked down at Clem. Wishing the apocalypse would end soon, so me Clem and Lee could be a family...


End file.
